I do
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Ketika lagu ini berakhir, aku sudah bisa melupakan kamu. Karena kitalah yang sudah meredup... pada hati. RnR, please? Warning Inside!


**Halo, minna~ selamat UAS bagi yang sedang UAS. Karena saya udah selesai UASnyaa. Huehehehehe #gulinggulingan. **

**Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba saya ngepablis fic one-shot (Lagi)? Okeh. Ini semua karena author geblek ini yang sedang jatuh cinta. tapi masih rada galau ama idupnya; ujian, nilai, dll. Tapi yaudah yaudah, berhubung saya dapet inspirasinya ditemani lagu I do-nya Ten2Five, saya sarankan bacanya sambil dengerin lagu itu ya ;)**

**Sip, enjoy, minna~!**

* * *

**I do**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : YandereHachan24

Desclaimer : Crypton Future Media

Song Desclaimer : **I do** by **Ten2Five**

Rate : **T**

* * *

**WARNING!**

Nggak jelas, Miku side, KaiMikLen, sedikit curcol, etc

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Pancaran sinar senja hanya tinggal seperempatnya sebelum matahari benar-benar menenggelamkan dirinya untuk mengakhiri benderang hari ini. Kutatap langit yang menggelap itu sambil menyesap secangkir cokelat panas dan memakan kue manis yang menyenangkan. Gerimis. Tapi, rasa dingin inilah yang menyejukan hati. Suasananya sedang romantis sekali.

Entahlah.

Aku saja yang merasa romantis, atau memang kenyataannya begitu?

Kusunggingkan senyuman hangat lalu menarik kaus kaki berwarna permen selutut itu lebih ke atas lagi. Celana pendek krem yang kukenakan sedikit terangkat karenanya. Sweater merah ini juga menghangatkan badan. Cuaca yang dingin dengan perlindungan tubuh yang hangat. Menyenangkan.

Kutatap sebuah rumah di hadapan jendela kamarku. Si Biru itu sedang apa, sih?

Sudah satu bulan sejak perpisahanku dengannya.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Menggelengkan kepalaku dengan perlahan. Berusaha tidak mengingat-ingatnya. Sama sekali tidak mau mengingatnya. Lagipula, untuk apa?

Hubungan yang sudah berakhir, tidak pantas diingat-ingat lagi, iya 'kan?

Tapi tetap saja rutinitas untuk tahu kegiatannya hari ini, sudah menjadi informasiku sehari-hari. Selama satu tahun lamanya. Dan begitu aku tidak tahu kegiatannya hari ini, semuanya menjadi agak… tidak biasa.

Aku menghela nafas berat lalu memalingkan wajah. Berusaha menatap arak awan yang menggumpal. Sebentar lagi pastinya hujan akan turun dengan derasnya. Gerimis ini memang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan hujan yang biasanya mengguyur kota ini dengan ganasnya. Kutelungkupkan jemariku pada permukaan gelas yang panas akibat menahan panas cairan cokelat dari dalam gelas.

Sambil mendesah pelan, aku berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Padaku dan pada pemuda biru itu satu bulan lalu. Sebelum perpisahan memisahkan kami. Saat kata "jadi teman saja" terucap begitu saja. Mengalahkan janji dan komitmen yang dibuat bersama selama satu tahun lebih lamanya. Tapi semua itu kini tiada artinya dibandingkan dengan perasaan yang lama luntur, larut dalam keredupan sinar hati.

Aku mendengus pelan. Apa-apaan sih?

Setahun lalu, malam itu pukul delapan malam, dia menemuiku di depan rumahku sendiri, menyatakan perasaannya dan kemudian melingkar janji bersamaku. Memelukku, mengecup keningku, menaut jemariku. Lalu semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Bagai rentetan film yang tiada habisnya. Bagaimana aku bisa mulai menyukainya, merasa nyaman karena kehadirannya yang hangat, hingga mulai mencarinya jika dia tidak muncul di depan batang hidungku.

Lalu adegan berganti pada kenangan-kenangan indah lainnya. Saat dia mengajakku menonton film yang sedang digandrungi, saat dia mengajakku makan malam di luar untuk pertama kalinya, saat dia menjemputku dari sekolah... semuanya memang terasa menyenangkan.

Lama kelamaan rasa nyaman itu menjadi ketergantungan.

Terhadap dirinya.

Aku kembali menyesap bibir gelas dengan khidmat. Asapnya mengepul di atas permukaan gelas. Aku dapat merasakan pipiku sendiri memanas karenanya. Kutatap cairan cokelat itu lama-lama.

Aku juga ingat. Dia dan aku pecinta coklat.

Tiada berdebatan yang menyebalkan—sekaligus menyenangkan—selain memperebutkan makanan kesukaanmu dengan kekasihmu sendiri 'kan?

Aku tertawa kecil.

Aku juga ingat ulangtahunku yang keenam belas dengan kalung inisial 'K' yang diberikannya padaku. 'K' untuk Kaito. Menandakan bahwa aku miliknya.

Bodoh, benar-benar manis. Tapi bukan romantis. Sama sekali tidak romantis.

Sifat cueknya, walau begitu dia tetap memperhatikanku. Dengan sedikit waktu yang dia miliki. Kuakui, aku menghargainya dan aku senang. Namun di sisi lain...

Aku menghela nafas.

Lalu adegan kembali berganti pada kejadian sebulan lalu.

"Sampai di sini saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... aku sudah menyerah."

Dia menatapku lama.

"Semudah itu?"

Ku tatap dia juga. Dengan emosi sedatar mungkin. "Ya. Semudah itu."

Lalu selesai.

Semudah itu aku dan dia menjalin tali merah yang menghubungkan jari kelingking kami, dan semudah itu pula memutuskannya.

Aku memang sedih.

Lalu setitik air mataku menggenang. Oh, ayolah Miku. Kau sudah pernah berjanji pada dirimu sendiri tentang ini 'kan?

Aku mengusap kedua mataku yang berair.

Semuanya keputusan bersama. Tidak ada yang perlu dipersalahkan. Benar. Tidak ada yang perlu dipersalahkan dari kepercayaan yang sudah lama sekarat, lalu perlahan mati diam-diam. Tentang egoisme kami—mengenai jarak. Saat dia meniti ilmu di kota seberang yang jauh di sana. Dan aku di sini dengan tugas sekolahku yang menumpuk. Tiadanya komunikasi, lalu semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Semuanya meredung dalam kegelapan.

Seperti kata Plato, tidak ada yang namanya kegelapan. Yang ada hanyalah kekurangan cahaya.

Yah, mungkin kamilah yang sudah meredup pada hati.

Senyuman simpul terbentuk di bibirku. Apakah itu penting sekarang?

Semua sudah selesai. Perasaan yang lama kelamaan luntur, menjadi hambar dan tiada kemanisan di dalamnya. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Lalu aku meraih ponselku yang sedari siang dimatikan.

Dan mendapati dua pesan singkat melalui _BlackBerry Messenger_.

Kugeser trackpad ke bawah. Lalu aku mendapati satu pesan singkat dari Kaito. Ah, sudah lama aku tidak mendapat pesan singkatnya dalam waktu sebulan itu. Memangnya sudah berapa lama? Aku menatap kalender.

Dan ini tanggal dua belas. Sekarang seharusnya aku dan Kaito resmi setahun tiga bulan hari ini. Di tanggal ini.

Lalu apa yang kuharapkan?

**Kaito Shion | (busy) **_**tugas presentasi ditemani hujan. Okelah.**_

_**Sent 12 Dec 2012 on 3.12 pm**_

_Seperti cerita Haruki Murakami, kita butuh waktu untuk berpikir di tempat yang sepi. Kita butuh waktu untuk membangun reruntuhan itu kembali untuk menemukan __dan mencari tahu __apa yang salah. Sama seperti sekarang. Apa kamu merasakannya juga?_

Aku terdiam.

Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak tahu.

Aku tidak membalasnya. Lalu mataku beralih pada satu nama yang membuatku tersenyum akhir-akhir ini.

_Dia._

**Len Kagamine | (available) **_**ujian datang... ganbatte! :]**_

_**Sent 12 Dec 2012 on 4.45 pm**_

_Selamat sore! Hujan ya, di sana? :P di sini nggak, dong. Hahaha._

_p.s : jangan lupa makan ya, __lek __:P_

Mau tak mau aku nyengir membaca pesan singkatnya. Kubalas pesan singkat itu.

**Reply : **_iyaa di sini hujan. Terus... siapa yang kau sebut __'lek' tadi__? :P_

Lalu aku bertemu kembali dengan Len Kagamine. Temanku beberapa tahun lalu yang sempat _lost-contact _karena dia yang pindah ke kota lain karena pekerjaan orangtuanya. Dulu kami sempat saling menyukai satu sama lain. Tapi tidak berfikir untuk menjalin tali cinta. Kami baru berhubungan lagi akhir-akhir ini.

Mereka berdua sama sekali berbeda. Kaito yang kalem, Len yang ceria. Kaito yang cuek, Len yang perhatian. Kaito yang romantis, Len yang humoris. Kaito yang lugu, Len yang jujur. Kaito yang tenang, Len yang hobi melawak. Kaito yang lebih suka mendengar tanpa memberi tanggapan kalau tidak diminta, Len yang suka mendengar dan memberi pendapatnya walau tidak diminta. Mereka berdua sama sekali berbeda. Tetapi sama. Sama-sama menempati ruang-ruang khusus di hatiku.

Lalu kutatap pesan singkat Kaito.

Mencari tahu apa yang salah?

Kurasa tidak perlu...

Kutatap jendela yang basah karena air hujan yang semakin deras di luar sana. Kugenggam ponselku erat-erat. _Mencari tahu apa yang salah_, semuanya sudah terlambat. Tangan boleh saja saling bertautan lama. Tetapi perasaannya?

Aku memejamkan mataku. Lagu _I do _oleh salah satu band ternama teralun dari arah radio tape yang kunyalan sedari tadi.

_On this bright day I wanna swear__  
__I will always be there by your side__  
__Yes I promise you babe,__  
__that __I __will always treat you right__  
__Cause so many man __I__ know,__  
__you're the one that __I__ love so true__  
__Every little thing you did to me__  
__Nobody else can do__  
__I do, I do, I do, Ido I do love you__  
__I do, I do, I do, Ido I do need you__  
__I do, I do, I do, Ido I do think about you__  
__There__'__s nothing more that __I__ want _

_B__ut you__…_

Aku tersenyum mendengar lantunan nada itu. Lalu menatap balasan Len. _Every little thing you did to me__,__n__obody else can do_. Dan ya, hal kecil yang Len lakukan, seperti menanyakan kabar, dan lain-lain, semuanya terasa indah. Mungkin perasaan suka di antara kami dulu belum memudar sepenuhnya?

Entahlah.

**Len Kagamine | (available) **_**ujian datang... ganbatte! :]**_

_Jelas kau yang kusebut __'lek' tadi.__ Kok gak nyadar diri gitu, sih? :P__ ahaha. Bercanda, bercanda. Cantik, kok cantik XD *kepaksa neh_

_Oh, __ya… __aku suka fotomu! :)_

Aku tatap fotoku sendiri di _display picture_ bersama teman-temanku waktu _studytour _bersama. Mau tak mau, aku tersenyum. Len, memang sedari dulu paling bisa membuat perasaanku nyaman karena komentar jujurnya yang… manis. Manis sekali.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Apakah aku terlalu cepat berpaling?

Apa benar ini perasaan cinta, atau hanya sekedar perasaan kilat saja?

Tak kutemukan jawabannya. Semua ini terlalu cepat. Dan hatiku belum siap. Tetapi… Bolehkah... aku mencobanya lagi? Mencintai seseorang sekali lagi? Membuka hati lagi… Seperti, mencintai seorang Len Kagamine dalam hidupku, misalnya?

Bolehkah?

Lalu aku melihat _Recent Updates_ dan mendapati nama Kaito. Lagi.

**Kaito Shion | (busy) **_**leave a message. Late reply. Sibuk total.**_

_Seperti biasa._

Aku tersenyum miris.

Lagu _I do _masih terputar dengan romantisnya. Lalu aku membuat reruntuhan hatiku menyatu kembali. Aku menemukan kesadaran baru.

Hei, Kaito.

Begitu lagu ini berakhir...

Aku sudah bisa melupakan kamu.

**OWARI**

**Selesai jugaaa. Bagaimana? Alaykah? Picisankah? Ah, saya juga ngerasa begitu kok :') namanya juga fic dengan inspirasi dadakan dari kejadian nyata. Jadi maap maap aja kalo ga kontroversional. LOL #jder**

**Okeh, akhir kata...**

**Mind to Review, please? :'3 **

**V**

**V**


End file.
